


Fishing

by phoenikxs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenikxs/pseuds/phoenikxs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t fishing. Or at least not the way she’s always pictured fishing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the gameofships porn battle and the prompt "fishing".

_My bear_ , Daenerys thinks with a swell of affection and pride. Never has Ser Jorah’s nickname been more apt than in this moment, as she observes her knight fishing. _No_ , she corrects herself, _this isn’t fishing_. Or at least not the way she’s always pictured fishing. There is no rod involved, no bait, none of the things she expected when Jorah had asked if she wanted to accompany him on his outing. 

She is certain most fishermen would balk at the thought of jumping into the icey, cold waters of Bear Island, but that is exactly what her knight had done when they arrived at the lake. To be fair, he had made sure she was comfortably seated on a rock by the shore, securely wrapped in warm furs to ward off the cold, before taking off his coat and shirts, joyfully throwing himself into the water, a small knife his weapon of choice for catching fish.

As she watches him dash through the water, diving after a fish, Daenerys realizes that she has never seen him happier, never seen him more content and at ease. He fits in here on Bear Island, is at home and at peace in a way she never experienced for herself. 

The dragon queen they used to call her when she set sail from Essos and conquered Westeros. Yet here she was, no longer a queen, no longer a mother of dragons, without a family or a home. She has often questioned her decision to relinquish the throne to Aegon after the battle for Westeros was won and the north secured with the help of her dragons stationed along the wall. The longer she had stayed in King’s Landing after the war, ruling as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the more the same feeling she had in Mereen took hold of her. The unpleasant, gnawing feeling that this wasn’t what she was meant to do. Wasn’t what would make her happy. That this was not her home.

But now, as she looks up at Jorah, who is making his way out of the lake towards her, water dripping from his tousled hair onto his naked torso, laughing with joy at the fish he caught, holding it out in front of him like a prized possession, she feels a calmness settle over her, a warmth despite the biting cold, and she thinks that maybe, just maybe, she has finally found her home.


End file.
